


[JayDick] 手足

by aLady



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Disabled Character, Disabled Dick, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 小丑因为布鲁斯公开支持蝙蝠侠的关系，找上了在布鲁德海文的迪克，在他开门时给了他一枪，迪克从此半身不遂。





	1. Chapter 1

他按着自己的腹部。感受到掌心的温热，无法忽视的血腥味从腹部窜起，迪克逼自己保持冷静，如果他不保持冷静，他的生命会流失得更快。   
   
冷静，必须冷静，必须想办法逃生……可是中弹的部位太痛，痛得他无法移动自己的双脚，如今他只能躺在地上，让自己不会因为失血过多而亡。   
   
然而腹部的疼痛与流失的血液，还有那张惨白的脸。笑声，回荡不绝的笑声，被撕裂的衣物，终于将他的冷静剥离。   
   
恐惧。   
   
如今他只剩下恐惧。   
   
恐惧……   
   
   
***   
   
「迪克少爷，希望您喜欢新的房间。」   
   
在半年以来的劝说下，迪克终于搬回了韦恩大宅。因为如今他已经离不开轮椅了，过去的房间对他而言太过麻烦，只好搬到一楼，省去上上下下的困扰。   
   
「谢谢你，阿福，我的东西很多，其实也不用都搬下来的。」迪克把自己推到窗边，看着外头的花园，景致依旧，如同年少岁月……   
   
「我很高兴，迪克少爷，您搬回高谭，我很高兴，布鲁斯少爷也一样高兴。」事件发生的这半年来，白发苍苍的管家看起来似乎更老了：「我们不担心您照顾自己，您向来胜任，但是我们还是希望您回来，至少安全。」   
   
「我想，也只能如此了，阿福。」窗外的花甚至与当年一样，迪克回想起小时候的自己，总喜欢从阳台跳下，躲在树上躲布鲁斯，那白色的花真香，带有一些奶香，总让他觉得春天真舒服……「我需要布鲁斯，他知道一些不需要使用双腿的格斗技巧。」他将窗帘拉上，房内瞬间黯淡无光：「但我永远无法回马戏团了。」   
   
再也无法穿梭在大楼间了。   
   
老管家开了灯，回过身，因为他不忍心看见这个自信的孩子变得如此。但他知道，让迪克回来是对的，至少家里有人，而他才不会过度担心。   
   
他相信迪克能够振作。   
   
「少爷，布鲁斯老爷会回来一同用晚餐。」   
   
「谢谢你，阿福，」迪克来到阿福身边，握着他的手：「为这一切。」   
   
而阿福终于抱住他痛哭。


	2. Chapter 2

芭芭拉推着迪克，自从「意外」发生以后，迪克几乎足不出户，她虽然一有空就来陪迪克，但她从未见过迪克如此消沉。这不怪他，她了解，毕竟这伤害是一辈子的事……她也担心过布鲁斯，因为这是小丑伤害的第二个罗宾，而芭芭拉清楚知道，不论是杰森或是迪克，都对布鲁斯非常重要。尤其是迪克，他是布鲁斯的第一个「儿子」，也是布鲁斯的第一个「救赎」。

 

说到底，当时迪克不做罗宾了，也是因为他的肩膀被小丑打中一枪的关系，布鲁斯害怕，怕失去迪克，他太爱迪克了，以至于无法承受失去。所以布鲁斯开除了迪克。

 

而后，杰森加入了他们。

 

在迪克离开高谭，到布鲁德海文去开拓自己的世界时，布鲁斯曾经陷入低潮。她就在那儿，她很清楚。直到杰森加入了他们，布鲁斯才又从那团黑雾中走了出来。

 

杰森是一个活泼的孩子，有时却不太近人。不过，他跟迪克的感情倒是不错，虽然迪克在外地念大学，又有泰坦的事务要忙，他们却经常保持联络。杰森很喜欢迪克，她感觉得出来，杰森不是一般地喜欢迪克。他没有把迪克当作自己的大哥，说话像个小大人。否只是青少年时的迷恋，她不敢确定。芭芭拉想，也许等时间一长，杰森会打开心房；等时间到了，杰森就会说出自己的心意。

 

然而杰森却死了。

 

被小丑杀死了。

 

布鲁斯又回到了那团漆黑的雾中。

 

后来提姆加入了他们，才又把布鲁斯拉了出来。

 

而现在，又有谁能把布鲁斯拉出来？

 

逝者已逝，生者需要承受痛苦。而看着爱子变成如今这般模样，痛苦只会随着日子向上增加。她了解布鲁斯，这样的痛苦会相伴他一生，他总是背着许多的痛苦。

 

而迪克呢？好不到哪里去。他们认识好久了，几乎可以说是青梅竹马的关系，迪克是一个乐观得像太阳的人，如今却得一生坐在轮椅上，这肯定大大打击了他。芭芭拉知道，迪克一定努力着，为了不让自己更加消沉而努力着，然而这一定还需要一些时间调适。

 

也需要朋友帮他一把。

 

「你这些日子几乎足不出户，我知道这很强人所难，迪克，」

 

但 **布鲁斯需要你。**

 

迪克指着宅子后面的草地。

 

「你还记得我们以前常常在那里跑跳蹦吗？」

 

「迪克。」她知道他又要说什么了。

 

「我再也不能跑了。」他说：「如果你是来劝我的，谢谢你，但我要让你失望了。」

 

一声清脆的巴掌声，在空旷的草地上有些响亮。

 

「够了，迪克。」芭芭拉含着眼泪：「我知道你就躲在内心深处，你快点给我出来！」她摇晃着迪克的肩膀：「当我受伤的时候，当我差点不能走路的时候，你是怎么安慰我的？现在你却要拒绝我！」

 

她背过迪克，缓了缓自己的情绪。

 

「我知道不应该勉强你，可是，我不想看到自暴自弃的你。」芭芭拉说：「抱歉，我想你得自己回房内了，我有事。」

 

迪克轻轻拉住她的手，然而芭芭拉拍掉了他。

 

「对不起，迪克，我没办法看到这样的你……我想我们会有好一段时间不会见面了……」她的声音里带着啜泣：「照顾好自己，照顾好 **家人** ，好么？」

 

「谢谢你，芭。」然而迪克没有将这句话说出口。

 

他只是在心中感谢着，因为他的心仍然痛苦。

 

而芭芭拉并没有马上离开，她来到蝙蝠洞。

 

她觉得应该要说些什么，她必须有所行动。

 

「布鲁斯，你们两个不能再这样下去。」她说。

 

布鲁斯一如既往地没有回头，也没有回应，继续做着自己的事。

 

芭芭拉感到愤怒，若是平常，她已经习惯；但不是今天，但不是这个时候。

 

她一个箭步上前，把布鲁斯应是翻了过来，面对她。

 

「该死，布鲁斯，请替阿福跟我着想，我们承受不了你们两个这样。」她说：「你懂的，阿福没说什么，可是他的痛苦不比你们少。布鲁斯，你有痛苦，你承受着痛苦，可是因为你了解痛苦，了解我们的痛苦，所以才建立起这个家……布鲁斯，迪克、阿福、提姆甚至是我都需要你……」她将布鲁斯的手套扯下，握住他的手：「布鲁斯，让迪克做些什么吧，否则他正在死去，你也正在死去，阿福也正在死去……」

 

这个家正在死去。

 

「让迪克做些什么吧！让他觉得自己仍然活着，让他觉得自己仍然能够做英雄。」

 

因为他最重视的，是那身制服，是保护他人。

 

「你了解他，你不让他接触这些，无疑是将他最后的生命夺走。」

 

芭芭拉的眼泪滴落在布鲁斯的手上。

 

布鲁斯抱住了她，而那瞬间芭芭拉大哭了起来。

 

晚上，布鲁斯站在迪克的房门口看着他将夜翼制服放在腿上看了好久，然后慢慢收藏到衣柜底下。

 

然后，布鲁斯做了一个决定。


	3. Chapter 3

三

 

清早五點，空气中仍然充满水气，虽然还没入冬，这样的温度还是有些寒冷的。迪克起得很早，提姆也起得很早。因为今天是杰森的忌日，他不想跟着阿福一起来，因为年长的侍者看着他在墓旁只会更加难过，所以他让提姆带他到高谭墓园。

 

墓碑上的天使在氤氲白气中似乎真的是从天国降临，为的是来迎接，又或者是执掌火焰之剑，公义的乌列尔？迪克不知道，也没有答案。

 

手上拿着的花还是今早自韦恩花园裏摘的，那些白色的玫瑰花枝繁叶茂，似乎是知道这座宅邸中的众人随时需要。

 

是啊，因为他们总是身处危险，总是把命豁出去。他不担心自己会死去，他是很豁达，他不在意自己的生命轻如鸿毛，只要无辜的人能够平安，什么都好。

 

白玫瑰有灵性，早替他们想好。

 

迪克轻轻将花放在杰森的墓碑上。

 

「对不起，去年没能来看你。」残废已经一年了，去年这个时间他几乎是在医院度过的。然后就是屋内，也没别的地方可去。布鲁思不让他去夜巡，也不让他参予……

 

**杰森……**

还记得当年，刚成为夜翼的他还在高谭，他们时常一起打击犯罪。后来虽然他身处布鲁德海文，他们也经常通话，维系情感。杰森总是有许多人生问题，但更多的是与布鲁斯的相处；作为过来人，迪克清楚知道要如何给这个弟弟建议。

 

感情在他不注意的时候悄悄溜进心底，直到杰森死了以后他才发现这个事实。

 

阿福拿着杰森的信，这封信他还好好藏着。那封信写着杰森对他的感觉，他从不知道杰森可以这么肉麻，可是这已经没有意义了。杰森已经躺在棺材里，再也不会有回应。

 

「我辜负了你。」他说：「我一次又一次让小丑越狱，一次又一次让他伤害别人……我也辜负了我自己，杰森，我无法再成为当初你所仰慕的人了。」

 

迪克试图站起来，而站在一旁树下的提姆见状马上跑了过去，因为迪克摔在地上。

 

「我废了，我……再也没有夜翼了。」

 

提姆将他拉回轮椅上。

 

「我……不知道自己还有什么……以前我能透过救人而感到活着。我要那些人们都活着，这样我就能感受到生命的意义……也能感觉到你……替你活着，替你打击犯罪……」现在？什么都不可能了。

 

提姆实在听不下去了：「夜翼还在，我穿上那套制服，就是为了你，我不要你消沉！」提姆双手按在迪克肩上，迪克感觉得出来提姆的坚忍。

 

可是他选择沉默。

 

想起当年，提姆仅凭推理便得知他们的身份，为了布鲁斯，他要自己再度成为罗宾……然而为了杰森，他不能。

 

因为是他给了杰森罗宾制服。

 

是他害死杰森。

 

他现在又有何面目站在这里？

 

迪克不知道。

 

他没有答案，因为他已经失去了明天。

 

再一次地。

 

「你不应该穿上那件衣服，提姆。你应该把衣服还我，上一个穿上我旧制服的人就躺在这里。」

 

「迪克！」提姆知道他难过得糊涂了。他穿上夜翼服装不只是为了迪克的信念，不只是为了他，还为了他的安全。当布鲁德海文的警察受了伤而后夜翼从此消失是很有可能被联想的，他们不能冒险让迪克的身份曝光。

 

所以他必须做烟雾弹，而迪克肯定也清楚，只是他选择忽视，让自己沉浸在悔恨与悲观之中。

 

可是现在跟迪克争辩是没用的，他不会停。

 

提姆在心中叹了口气。

 

这个家正在死去。

 

迪克正在死去。

 

剥夺了他的身份，如同剥夺了他的生命。

 

这个坐在轮椅上的人，实际上与躺在棺材里的前罗宾似乎已经没有区别了。

 

「回去吧……」迪克知道阿福就要到了，他不愿意让阿福看到自己这个样子。

 

提姆没有多说什么，只是默默地听从。他以前没有发觉，原来迪克跟杰森之间的感情羁绊是那么深……他一直都觉得迪克对他很好，他很幸运有他这样一个大哥哥，如今他忽然明白，迪克是把一部分对杰森的亏欠，都弥补在自己的身上了。

 

他不怪迪克，因为他爱他的大哥，他理解。

 

可如今他敬爱着的大哥却在死去，而他只能看着对方日渐萎靡却一点办法也没有。

 

迪克需要夜翼，他需要英雄身份。

 

可是小丑把这一切夺走了。

 

迪克正在死去。

 

这个家正在死去。

  
  


***

  
  


迪克来到了蝙蝠洞。他已经有段时间没有下来这个地方，因为他的脚时时刻刻提醒着自己，因为布鲁斯提醒着自己，因为布鲁斯禁止他来到这里。

 

布鲁斯不让他再碰这些东西，激烈的程度更胜当年他夺走罗宾的身份。

 

当年他尚可自己独立出来成为夜翼；如今他有何资格？

 

**你已经不是英雄，你是残废。**

 

轮椅不断提醒着他这个残酷的事实。

 

残废又为何需要来蝙蝠洞呢？别当 **累赘** 就很不错了。

 

「迪克，来，别那么远。」

 

迪克却步。

 

「布鲁斯，为什么要我下来？」这里有他的童年，有好多好多美好回忆……这里还有杰森，还有他当罗宾时的快乐回忆……

 

都没有了。

 

布鲁斯没有回答，只是上前把迪克推了过去。他们来到电脑前面，迪克不解。

 

「什么意思？」

 

「让你参与。」布鲁斯说。

 

迪克笑了笑：「参与？我现在这个样子，只能帮阿福做做菜，要怎么帮你？再者是你不让我参予的。」

 

「你的电脑技术一流。」

 

「我？你要我做接线生吗？」迪克苦笑。

 

布鲁斯将迪克的手按在桌上，跪下来让自己与迪克视线齐高。

 

他看着他的长子。

 

「你知道你比这好。」布鲁斯说：「你正在枯萎，迪克，那是大家都不愿意看见的，而你正在枯萎，我不能不做些什么。」

 

迪克静静地听着。

 

「你热爱打击犯罪，我知道，你有丰沛的热情，我也知道，所以我让你坐在这里，而不再把你拒于门外，因为你是我的长子，我不要看着你死！」

 

布鲁斯的眼中布满血丝，迪克看得很真切。布鲁斯是认真的，他是真心的。

 

迪克当然知道布鲁斯是出于保护的心态才不让他练习防身，不让他参予夜间活动，因为他的口才在家人面前就是天杀的烂，明明是关心却把「累赘」说出口的笨蛋……

 

而他自己，明知道布鲁斯是这样的人，却因此失望而自暴自弃……

 

**对不起……**

 

「我……辜负了杰森，我不能再失去你！」布鲁斯给了他拥抱：「我不许你练习的防身术，我会安排时间亲自教你。」

 

迪克伸出手，抱紧他的养父，他的导师。

 

布鲁斯感觉自己的肩上有热泪。

 

「谢谢你，布鲁斯。」

 

「谢谢你，儿子。」

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

高谭没有平静的一天，就像地心引力吸引着这颗星球上的万物击向地面。年少时候，迪克曾想过是否真有那天的到来：没有犯罪，没有血腥，没有危险……布鲁斯给了他这样的机会，他教了年幼的他如何控制自己的痛苦，而年幼的自己相信了这美丽的谎言。到后来，迪克发觉自己太过天真，那伟大的目标过于远大，又如毒药糖衣，一吃便上瘾。如今他已经认了，高谭就是个犯罪天堂：强盗、杀人、黑道、贩毒……能想到的，高谭统统都有，五花八门、抓不胜抓。

 

而他早已上瘾，在这打击犯罪的梦里，他已经上瘾，无法抽离。迪克喜欢帮助别人，他喜欢看每个人最好的面向，所以，即便明白了犯罪不可能停止，他还是乐意帮助他人。这是他对死去父母的寄托，不要再有像他一样的孤儿，不要再有下一个迪克格雷森。

 

高谭的黑道势力有好几组，最恶名昭彰的，莫过于企鹅与黑面具。这些人其实都已经是老面孔了，在迪克出生以前，他们就已经在高谭叱咤风云。他们也都是老手，所以即便每次布鲁斯把他们关押进去，也总是能很快就出来。他们的手法一直翻新，而布鲁斯与他们花的心力也越来越多。如果这样的创意用在正途，于公于私，一定都对社会非常有帮助。

 

只可惜他们是不会这么做的，他们可享受着自己的生意呢，尝过甜头又怎么可能轻易放弃？

 

过去数年，布鲁斯已经收集了他们很多的证据，近日，迪克也收集了不少资料，掌握了他们最近的动向。只是令迪克感到相当奇怪的是，似乎有什么不明原因，让帮派们纷纷武装起来，甚至比以前更甚，不晓得是要对抗什么，又或者是计划在高谭来一场火拚，圈地划界；又或者是在桌上谈不拢，要用实力来决定抽成……不管怎么样，都很不妙。

 

迪克将报告传给布鲁斯，要他再多注意一下这些黑帮的状况。同时，他也发了一个备份给提姆，这男孩特别聪明，也许会有不同的观点。虽然提姆最近替他守护布鲁德海文因而在高谭的时间比较少，但迪克喜欢跟他讨论事情，分析各种可能并拟定各项计划。

 

夜翼一翻身，长棍便刺向目标。早已看出对方路数的迪克——如今代号「神谕使者」——举起双棍，立刻就将攻击挡了下来；夜翼马上抽开长棍，一个转身又是一个挥击。这对经验丰富的神谕也不是一个困难的攻击，他一手挡住长棍，另一只手中的短棍已经飞了过去，正正击中夜翼的左肩。

 

提姆哀叫一声，长棍丢地。迪克拍拍手，笑道：「你这次没有放水，很好。」先前他们也做过多次练习，而提姆总是放水。「我那一棍掌握了力道，你不会痛太久的，我也舍不得我的小弟负伤啊！」

 

提姆吐了舌头，笑着说：「看你恢复水平，我也很高兴。」即便坐着轮椅，迪克也能发挥实力。他未受伤以前就已经很难打赢，如今更厉害了。看着迪克恢复活力与自信，没有比这根更让提姆高兴的事情了。

 

「你要多注意，我的武器是双棍，所以你攻击我时，我会设法引导你，让你露出破绽，再往你最容易攻击的破绽那里去。让你大意，然后攻击你。提姆，你已经做得很好了，只要再多练习，下次一定会把我打败。」迪克拿出药膏，拉掉夜翼服装，露出提姆的上半身，替他上药。

 

「不，我没有打赢你过。」以前没有，以后可能也不会有，提姆续道：「你上次给我看的数据，我已经有些想法了，晚点我会跟布鲁斯一起去调查，到时在告诉你我的看法。」提姆把衣服拉上，然后把迪克的轮椅转过去，推着他跑向阿福的点心：「阿福，好久没吃到你的点心了！最想念你了！这次我一定要多带一些回去！」他抓了一块小蛋糕就放进嘴里，然后一脸幸福的感觉，逗得迪克哈哈笑。

 

「您一通电话来，我就会为您准备好送过去，提姆少爷。」

 

「你送过来我要怎么回来呢！」提姆又塞了一块蛋糕：「我要回来看你们呀！」他现在住在布鲁德海文的时间太多了，让迪克对他感到很抱歉，如果不是自己残了，也不用如此麻烦提姆。

 

他们不能让恶棍联想到他跟夜翼的关系，不能让他们察觉夜翼在布鲁德海文的警察被枪伤以后便消失了……小丑挑上他，只是因为布鲁斯韦恩资助蝙蝠侠企业；而他，是单独住在外头的布鲁斯韦恩之子，下手方便，也足够警告众人，即使家人不在高谭，他也能对他们不利；此举更能恫吓警方，因为他高谭罪犯可没把布鲁德海文放在眼里。

 

迪克尽量不去想当天的情景，那种离死亡只有一线之隔的经验让他害怕……杰森，杰森死前也一定非常害怕……如果他当时也在那里，如果他当时就在那里，那么至少他们两个可以作伴，生死相随。

 

然而一切就只是梦。杰森早已不在，他也不再是那个在空中飞翔的人了。是啊，人都会长大、变老，梦想会幻灭，最终一切都会消亡。

 

迪克嚼着阿福的小点心，把自己推向计算机前。

 

***

 

「快离开那！」迪克大叫。布鲁斯与提姆去港口那里巡逻，有情报指出那里今天会有黑帮的行动，然而在骇进相关计算机以后，迪克惊讶地发现那里事先被人藏了许多炸药。「布鲁斯？提姆？你们安全吗？拜托回答我……」

 

「我们没事。」另一头终于传来了提姆的声音，令迪克紧张的心终于暂时纾解。

 

「我需要链接道你们的即视影像。」迪克边说，手指边灵活地敲着键盘，不一会儿蝙蝠洞中的大屏幕上就出现了画面。大火，熊熊大火，不可能有人从中生还。「这爆炸……会是谁干的？」

 

「不会是这两个帮派的人，他们今天应该是来协商的，但看样子目前无法得知他们要协商个什么东西了，因为……」提姆不说了，因为只需要看着那团熊熊火焰吞噬掉那个表面废弃的仓库，嗯，反正现在是肯定废弃了，谁管得上原来是不是。

 

「不管如何，计划这件事情的人心思很细腻，这分明存心挑衅，要跟两大帮派对着干。」迪克说：「我也已经通知了GCPD，他们应该很快就会到了。噢，还有消防队。」

 

「先回车上。」

 

提姆知道他们要去拜会几位气急败坏的大哥了。不管是企鹅还是黑面具，他们的脾气都不会太好，所以，等下的会面绝对不会太轻松。不过，也许布鲁斯会想施威利诱，让他们交代一些情报好换取蝙蝠侠的行动也说不一定。这样的话，的确对他们的调查会有帮助，也许能够有大幅进展也说不一定。

 

就在他们要开门的同时，从蝙蝠车的玻璃上，他们看见了一枚导弹正冲向他们。

 

轰。

 

蝙蝠车跟那个仓库一样，瞬间成为火海。

 

迪克激动得几乎要摔在地上，他旋即调整好自己的心，冷静了下来。他的画面还在，代表布鲁斯没事；提姆……提姆也没事，迪克从画面中看见了爬起身的夜翼。布鲁斯突然转向左边，那是飞弹地过来的方向。画面不断放大、对焦，画面逐渐清晰。接着，在蝙蝠侠的视界里，迪克在那栋房子的屋顶上，看见了一个戴着红色头罩的人，扛着枪炮，正朝着他们比大拇指。

 


End file.
